


Восьмой: глоссарий

by sadey



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadey/pseuds/sadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поглавное ревью персонажей и матчасти проекта "Восьмой" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3911218/chapters/8754646)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ревью: глава 1

Ревью активных персонажей главы:

**Я рре (Ярослав) "Саламандра" Самойлов** \- человек, 19. Пациент лазарета.  
 **Т аи "Светлячок"** \- эльф. Гончий. Главврач, куратор обучения медицине.  
 **С иба "Турумти" Кельнер** \- оборотень (птица, кречет). Гончий. Наставник, химик. 

Упомянуты: 

**Мих аль "Архангел" Регман** \- человек, 51. Глава Упряжки. >>>

_\- Ты как? - теперь он говорил негромко и участливо. Я был бы и рад ответить, но в горле пересохло, и я смог выдавить из себя только невнятный хрип. На зрение я и до этого не особенно жаловался, но сейчас все предметы обрели невероятную, болезненную даже чёткость. Я различал жёлтые крапинки в усталых зеленовато-карих глазах склонившегося надо мной человека, тень щетины на подбородке, заломы на воротнике рубашки, складки на ширме за клетчатым плечом. Муху, ползающую по потолку._

**Анхел ое Нессима** \- демон (Воздух). Гончий. >>>

_Насладиться безликой белизной потолка мне не дали: в поле зрения появился другой подозрительный мужик. В отличие от первого, этот был светлокож, синеглаз и узколиц. Белоснежные - то ли седые, то ли просто лишенные пигмента, - волосы его ссыпались вперед, длинная челка щекотно коснулась моего носа.  
\- Сможешь глотать? - спросил он; голос у него оказался негромкий, бархатисто-мягкий, но не низкий. Приятный такой голос. _

**Д енвер "Змей"** Никас - оборотень (рептилия, змея). >>>

_\- Да ладно, не ворчи... Видимо, ты и есть Ярре Саламандра? - мне тоже пожали руку, задержав прикосновение чуть дольше, чем полагалось бы. - Я Ден, Денвер Змей. Он, - парень кивнул на поднимающегося с пола противника, - Альварес Птаха. С нами еще одна девушка живет, но ее сейчас нет._

**Альв арес "Птаха"** \- эльф. >>>

_Первым, что я увидел, подойдя с Сибой к нужному домику, был вылетающий оттуда спиной вперед ушастый лохматый субъект. Каким-то чудом зацепившись за куст (и еще большим чудом не выдернув этот куст с корнем), он затормозил, припав на одно колено, и с шальным оскалом во весь рот рванул обратно. Внутри что-то гулко упало._

Ревью матчасти (цитаты):

**Миры**  
\- Я умер, что ли? - осторожно уточнил я.   
\- Ну как тебе сказать. Технически — нет. Если начать с самого начала, - Таи отложил папку, задумчиво скрестил руки на груди, постучал ручкой по предплечью. - То миров много. Я знаю девять. Иногда так получается, что существо рождается в одном мире, но при этом куда больше подходит для жизни в другом, и тогда его «переезжают». Как тебя, например. Ты сможешь и вернуться в свой мир, более того, если тебя тут убьют, ты моментально окажешься там.  
@  
Что же касается этого мира... По уровню развития это примерно ваше Возрождение, но магически развитое. Про нашу магию ты ещё узнаешь. Наш мир был открыт восьмым, так что называется Восьмой Зоной. Твой — Третья.

**Лазарет**  
Я был единственным «лежачим» в лазарете, хотя ещё несколько коек стояли рядом. Медики сновали здесь же, несколько столов стояло у противоположной стены, но Таи, «главврач», обосновался в собственном кабинете. Простые двери без опознавательных символов вели в уборную, в приёмный покой и в отдельные палаты для особо тяжёлых больных.

**Гончие**  
Для начала, это и в самом деле был другой мир, не просто какая-то страна, куда я мог бы попасть на самолёте. Страны здесь были свои, и люди здесь были свои. И не только люди. Сиба пытался рассказать мне про расы, но я задумался о демонах и ангелах — были и такие, — и про остальные прослушал, включился снова только тогда, когда Сиба приводил в пример себя как оборотня. Ангелы дали этому миру какую-то таинственную и даже мистическую силу, увеличивающую собственные умения рождённых здесь. Или не здесь.  
Эти счастливчики — сейчас их называли Гончими — были сильнее. В чём угодно, в том, к чему имели вообще способности: бойцы, медики, учёные, исследователи, повара... Быстрее учились, лучше соображали. Дети-индиго местного розлива, да и только.  
А Гончие-маги (маги! С ума сойти, настоящие маги!) имели больший резерв силы и были плотнее связаны со своей стихией.


	2. Ревью: глава 2

Гайд по активным персонажам главы:

**Я рре (Ярослав) "Саламандра" Самойлов** \- человек, 19. Иномирец (родной - Третий). Эмпат, начал обучение. Маг огня (заявлен как ученик Хироки Вечного).   
**Д енвер "Змей" Никас** \- оборотень (рептилия, змея). Химик (специализация: неорганика, обучается). Дополнительная специализация: холодное оружие (бой на дальней дистанции: метание).   
**Хир ока "Вечный" Вальен** \- оборотень (рептилия, дракон). Гончий. Маг стихии огня, куратор обучения магии огня. Заявлен как наставник Ярре Саламандры.

 _Мужик, сидящий на корточках рядом со мной, неуловимо казался опасным. Заметно старше меня, с худым обветренным лицом и внимательным взглядом, он был... Горячим. Я не чувствовал исходящего от него жара, просто все мои рецепторы орали: он — огонь, его не стоит касаться.  
@  
Про Вечного мне ближе к ночи рассказали соседи по дому. Он был здесь важной шишкой: куратор всего обучения магии Огня, личных учеников почти не берёт, с группами не занимается, зато самый умный и всё такое. Он оказался сравнительно молодым для нечеловека, немного за сорок, и то, что он уже столь многого добился, завистники объясняли его природой: Вечный был единственным живущим среди прочих рас оборотнем-драконом. Обычно драконы до прочих рас не снисходили.   
На самом деле Вечный действительно сделал всё, что ему приписывали: сильно поспособствовал развитию магии огня, наладил отношения между северными драконами и соседствующими с ними прочими существами, да ещё и ухитрялся мотаться по всему миру, выполняя обязанности Видящего._

**Мих аль "Архангел" Регман** \- человек, 51. Гончий. Глава Упряжки.   
**С иро "Шакал" Эльди** \- человек, 22. Маг воздуха (обучается индивидуально у Анхелое Нессима). Сенсор ("Сиро может чувствовать чужую магию"). 

_\- Сиро был подростком, когда мать привела их с братом полюбоваться на Упряжку. Эта клуша сцепилась языками с Архангелом, ей всё было интересно, она очень хотела устроить сюда хоть кого-нибудь из детей, не понимала, почему нельзя... Мелкий мальчишка улизнул от матери и брата и побежал исследовать базу сам. Народ и внимания не обращал. В таком возрасте мы в обучение ещё не забираем, но раз целенаправленно бегает, не хулиганит, значит, знает что делает. Мальчишка забрёл на открытую арену, где шла тренировка воздушников. И ладно бы какой-нибудь телекинез, так нет, ему не повезло попасть на боевую... Меня там не было, не знаю, но Анхелое рассказывал, что мальчик как будто из ниоткуда появился прямо на линии атаки, и никто толком дёрнуться не успел, не то, что прекратить. А тут старший подоспел. Он отпихнул братца, но сам увернуться не смог. Пострадал и впрямь сильно... Ему скулу раздробило и выбило глаз, вывернуло плечо к демонам, от руки остались осколки костей в рукаве из кожи и драного мяса. Его выходили, конечно, восстановили руку, плечо, лицо в порядок почти привели... Правда, белок мы пока создавать не умеем, да и с глазными нервами работать тоже не всегда получается. В общем, парень остался слепым на один глаз и у него правая рука работает не полностью. Пока он тут у нас валялся...  
\- У вас?   
\- Ну ясное дело, куда бы мы его дели-то? Таи пригрозил всем головы снять, если кто-то парня хоть пальцем тронет. Мать сама в лазарете поселилась. Она зареклась вообще здесь появляться, не то, что детей вести, но пришлось: кто-то из Видящих объявился, наконец, на базе, подтвердил, что мальчик из наших._

Упомянуты: 

**Т ора "Белая"** \- оборотень (травоядное, лошадь, порода неизвестна).  
 **Альв арес "Птаха"** \- эльф. >>>

_Темноволосую худую девушку-оборотня с влажными карими глазами звали Тора Белая, легкий и быстрый эльф Альварес Птаха был старшим в нашем домике, а Денвер Змей действительно был змеей, оборотнем.  
@   
Сожители расспрашивали меня о том, откуда я, как я там жил, чем занимался... Альвареса интересовало решительно всё, Тору — скорее область межличностных отношений, а Денвер предпочитал слушать, а не говорить. Они с эльфом принесли с ужина сладостей, и Денвер украдкой меня ими подкармливал. _

**Анхел ое Нессима** \- демон (Воздух). Гончий. >>>

_Сиро замер на секунду и повернулся к нам здоровой половиной лица:  
\- Анхелое Нессима не лжёт и исчезающе редко ошибается.  
Это выбило меня из колеи. Простите, что? При чём тут Анхелое Нессима? Кто это такой вообще?.. Сиро уже ушёл, и адресовать вопрос ему я не мог.  
\- Сиба, - вышло почти жалобно. - Какое отношение этот Нессима имеет ко мне, а?  
\- Он был одним из первых, кто видел тебя, - Сиба отчего-то мечтательно прижмурился. - Так что успел ещё до Видящих высказать свои прогнозы. И, знаешь, я ему верю.  
\- Но почему?   
\- Почему верю? - Кельнер хмыкнул. - Ну, если опустить момент, что он мне четыре раза спас жизнь и вообще мой командир... - увидев, как вытянулось у меня лицо, Сиба рассмеялся и потрепал меня по волосам. - Да не парься. Ане, конечно, велик и могуч и всё такое, но, знаешь, он и вправду обалденный. Когда узнаешь его поближе, поймёшь._

Гайд по матчасти (цитаты):

**Топография базы**  
Центром базы считался треугольник из столовой, библиотеки и оружейной и площадь между ними. Столовая и библиотека — «основание» треугольника — стояли на жилой стороне, от них-то и расходились радиально аллеи, разделявшие территорию на сектора. «Острие» треугольника — оружейная — давало начало таким же радиально расходящимся зданиям на учебной части.   
По учебной части можно было блуждать бесконечно, и я очень порадовался, что в первый раз меня сопровождал Денвер. «Полос препятствий» было две, и первой из них оказались одноэтажные здания, где велись теоретические занятия. Они были пронумерованы и подписаны, и я даже мог эти надписи прочитать, но, чёрт возьми, что значит, например, «Теория Теней»? Или «Зал медитации 1, до порога»? Меньше всего вопросов вызывали всевозможные лаборатории, место учёбы Денвера и работы того парня из лазарета, Сибы Кельнера. Я его даже мельком увидел, но именно что мельком. Правда, Сиба тоже меня заметил, бешено обрадовался и громогласно пригласил заскочить как-нибудь на огонёк. Я малодушно помахал рукой и убежал вслед за Денвером, который уже пошёл прочь от лабораторий.  
За «теоретическим блоком», как этот участок был подписан на карте, располагались открытые и закрытые площадки (здесь их называли «арены»), предназначенные для тренировок магов и бойцов. Они были огромные, их было много: примерно пополам открытых и закрытых, со стенами и иногда даже крышей. Их тоже пронумеровали. Кое-где стояли манекены, кое-где валялись их останки. 

**Гончие**  
Количество ярко выраженных нелюдей стало для меня настоящим шоком. Интуитивно кажущиеся чужими оборотни всех мастей, заметные эльфы и дроу, почти сливающиеся с толпой стихийные существа, пара вампиров (если бы Сиба не сказал, я бы их ни за что не угадал, кто это!), несколько демонов (а вот этих товарищей сложно было с кем-то спутать, слишком они яркие, броские и крупные)... На их фоне люди меркли и терялись. 

**Свободное время**  
Пока я носился по базе, пытаясь вычислить, где же оговорённое ещё в прошлый раз (и отмеченное, спасибо Сибе, на карте) место встречи, я заметил интересную вещь: очень мало кто шатался безо всякого занятия или страдал откровенной ерундой. Свободные от занятий будущие Гончие просто оседали где-то, в какой-нибудь из хаотично раскиданных по всей базе беседок или прямо на траве, и болтали под рюмку чая. Кто-то, впрочем, просто валялся с книгой или головоломкой. Я в конце концов тоже начал выходить со своей энциклопедией (выпросил-таки у Таи) на улицу и не парился в доме, а наслаждался солнышком, благо до меня никому не было дела.

 **Эмпатия**  
Эмпат. Прекрасно. Это те несчастные, которые всем вокруг сопереживают?   
Как выяснилось, да, — но с определёнными оговорками. Эмпатия была дополнительным чувством наряду со зрением, слухом и прочими, но развить её хотя бы до уровня того, что случилось со мной пару минут назад, могли не все. Далеко не все. Как и всякая сверхъестественная способность(а эмпатия носила магический характер), она требовала тренировки и наличия некоторой предрасположенности.   
Как всякая сверхъестественная способность, она проявлялась в самый неудобный момент. Я, например, ухитрился «сцепиться» с таким же недоучкой (ну, может, чуть больше знающим о своих возможностях) и «упал» в его ощущения. Это закончилось бы совсем нехорошо, не проходи мимо вот этот странный мужик с аурой печки.

 **Ментальная магия**  
Уроки длились всего пару часов и проходили рано утром: группа собиралась после завтрака и сидела и медитировала до обеда. Два парня, включая меня, четыре девушки, все люди, все менталисты, но эмпатом из них был я один: как выяснилось, к ментальной магии здесь относили ещё сновидение, ясновидение, некоторые виды гипноза, иллюзии и мороки и телепатию, пусть последняя не была особенно распространена среди людей. Но обучение всегда начиналось одинаково: с медитации и попытки погружения в свой внутренний мир, где, дескать, проще работать с такими тонкими материями, как сознание или эмоции.   
Наша наставница была терпелива, как само время, и столь же неумолима: она без малейших колебаний погружала нас в гипнотическое состояние, если мы были недостаточно хороши в самостоятельном уходе в транс.   
@  
Жаль, что книг по ментальной магии почти не было. Не потому, что она была малоизученной областью, совсем нет... Просто любой аспект ментальной магии требовал индивидуального подхода, и только самые-самые основы можно было обобщить.


	3. Ревью: глава 3

Гайд по активным персонажам главы: 

Основные:

 **Я рре (Ярослав) "Саламандра" Самойлов** \- человек, 19. Иномирец (родной - Третий). Эмпат, начал обучение. Маг огня (заявлен как ученик Хироки Вечного).  
**Анхел ое Нессима** \- демон стихии Воздуха, маг. Гончий. Наставник в магии воздуха.  
**Ф иа Нальмениар** \- дроу. Маг (нестихийный, специалиация - Тени). В настоящее время является любовницей Ярре.  
**Д енвер "Змей" Никас** \- оборотень (рептилия, змея). Химик (специализация: неорганика, обучается). Дополнительная специализация: холодное оружие (бой на дальней дистанции: метание). 

Дополнительно:

 **Бь янка "Коготь" Тесс** \- демон стихии Огня, маг. >>>

_Сиба проигнорировал мой молитвенный взгляд и растворился среди построек, а из-за очередного дома показался мой новоявленный ночной кошмар. Бьянка Тесс, друг Вечного, - меня познакомили с ним именно из-за этой самый дружбы. Тесс был огненным демоном, вид имел крайне внушительный и после того единственного раза, когда мы говорили, я его всячески избегал и боялся до колик. Сиба надо мной только посмеивался и говорил, что это у меня «демонофобия». Ну да, ему было смешно, его-то не скручивало от одного взгляда на эту чёртову алую гриву!_  
Скорее всего, меня просто подавляла растекающаяся во все стороны сила Бьянки. Обычно для того, чтобы почувствовать чужую магию, надо было обладать очень специфическими способностями ментального характера, но я был одной стихии с Бьянкой и при этом слабее на несколько порядков. Это могло играть роль. Например, так же на меня в своё время давил Вечный: я чувствовал это как жар, от которого мне хотелось спрятаться. Но жар Хироки, дракона, хотя бы не казался мне враждебным, а Бьянка был демоном. Агрессивным внешне, повадками похожим на бойцовского пса, здоровенным и очень сильным демоном.  
Какова бы ни была причина, у меня задрожали колени, когда ко мне приблизился Тесс. 

**Альк ар "Птицелов" Оме** \- оборотень (хищник, волк). Боец, специализируется на ближнем бое. Владеет мечом. Является вожаком коммуны оборотней тренировочной базы Упряжки, вожак волчьей стаи. Не афиширует это. >>>

_\- Алькар, какого лешего?! У меня для тебя уже скоро личная койка будет, ну зачем во все дыры лезть лично, у тебя что, в команде людей мало?!_  
@  
\- И как это называется? - просто спасением для всех стало хриплое карканье, единственное, что смог выдавить из себя взмокший, побледневший Алькар — тот поломанный парнишка из лазарета. - И так вот вы радуетесь нашему возвращению и моему взрослению, а?!  
Он стоял в дверях, тяжело повиснув на косяке, перебинтованный с ног до головы. 

**Р ичи "Бродяга" Борман** \- оборотень (хищник, тигр). Боец, специализируется на ближнем бое. Бета тигриной стаи. Постоянный партнёр Алькара Оме. >>>

_\- Я в норме, - отрезал его спутник, бросив на меня короткий, но весьма выразительный взгляд. Я уже и без того пятился к выходу, стараясь ступать тише, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания._  
@  
\- Альк, - давнишний «восточный принц» приобнял его за пояс, застыв сзади опорой и вдохновением. - Кажется, мы не зря с тобой сюда так рвались. 

**Т аи "Светлячок"** \- эльф. Гончий. Главврач, куратор обучения медицине.

Гайд по матчасти (цитаты):

 **Женщины в Упряжке**  
С того момента, как я более основательно вошёл в жизнь Упряжки и стал чаще появляться в обществе вместе с ребятами из группы, где я занимался, шикарных женщин в моём окружении прибавилось. Представительниц прекрасного пола на базе оказалось почти столько же, сколько и мужчин: преимущественно люди и оборотни, но встречались эльфийки и дроу, и даже пара демонесс. Оборотниц и дроу неожиданно много оказалось среди бойцов, а вот человеческие дамы становились медиками, химиками или совершенствовали свои знания в политике, ораторском искусстве и искусстве вообще, дабы войти в чисто леди высшего света. Весьма, весьма разносторонними способности были у будущих Гончих.

 **История Гончих и их нынешнее место в обществе**  
\- В один прекрасный или не очень год, - менторским тоном начал он, - стали рождаться особенные дети. Их особенности не проявлялись, пока они не подрастали, но потом... Это были просто очень сильные или очень талантливые дети, или сильные маги, куда сильнее, чем полагалось быть представителям их расы. С талантливыми ничего не делали, музыканты, медики или учёные никому особенно не мешали... Тогда за пятьдесят лет прогресс скакнул вперёд весьма заметно. Мне рассказывали о твоём мире, Ярь... Вашего уровня мы, конечно, не достигли, мы идём по принципиально другому, магическому пути, но до появления Гончих даже магия развивалась крайне медленно. Про магию Дерева вообще не знали тогда, например, и про Металл, магию Земли не осваивали, из нестихийной только телепатия была распространена, потому что она всем нужна была. В общем, - Ден хлопнул в ладоши, заставив меня вздрогнуть. - Когда люди поняли, что что-то не так, они испугались. Тогда некому было собирать и учить Гончих, и самого понятия Гончих, в общем-то, не существовало. А один хороший человек однажды подобрал нескольких таких неприкаянных душ. В группе были маги и оборотни, они помогали друг другу, как могли, старались жить не разбоем, а работой. Они даже поселились в деревне, но их выгнали, когда у одного из магов случился срыв и он чуть не спалил соседский амбар. Силы много, она рвётся наружу, если её не запечатывать искусственно и не развивать... У тебя, например, естественным образом запечатана до поры, до времени, - Денвер кивнул мне, - и у всех магов поначалу так. Печать сходит постепенно, по мере накопления сил. А если силами не овладевать, то, когда она начинает сходить, случается большой «бум», вот как у того несчастного. О чём это я...  
\- Кто-то подбирал Гончих, - вопрос о своей силе я в очередной раз отложил на потом. В общем-то, в вопросе и смысла особого не было: логично предположить, что я — маг огня, раз уж наставник у меня специализируется на этой стихии.  
\- Точно. Постепенно этот добрый человек собрал под своё крыло всех Гончих Веритаса и умер от старости, окружённый благодарными учениками и последователями. Вслед за ним заниматься Упряжкой стал оборотень-пёс, от него-то и пошло название. Дело постепенно разрасталось, добрые Нессима впустили всю эту толпу на свои родовые земли... У них порядочный кусок земель посреди Веритаса, причём закрытый так, что туда кто попало не пройдёт, да и гости строго по приглашению. Королю это, ясное дело, не понравилось, и он попытался приручить Упряжку: посулил гарантии безопасности, прекращение преследования, место для жизни. Гончие долго не верили, но в конце концов тогдашний глава Упряжки решил, что хватит сидеть на шее у Нессима, и согласился. И Гончим действительно выделили место для пяти баз, взамен потребовав от них служения короне. Никто не спорил: глава вытребовал ещё и разрешение отпускать на вольные хлеба тех, кто служить короне не захочет. С тех пор Упряжка постепенно перешла на самообеспечение, а обучать будущих Гончих стали централизованно. Сейчас число Гончих постепенно уменьшается, но нас ещё достаточно для того, чтобы был смысл собираться тут. Эй, ты слушаешь?  
\- Да, - с опозданием откликнулся я, тряхнув головой. Куча новой информации с трудом укладывалась у меня в голове, а спокойствие Денвера казалось наигранным. - И что, все просто так смирились с тем, что кучу людей и нелюдей, превосходящих всех остальных по силам, торчат в одном месте?  
\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Ден, развернувшись окончательно и вытянувшись на кровати. - Но вот какая штука... У тебя же со счётом всё хорошо? Если говорить в процентах, то Гончих — шестнадцать процентов от всего населения этого мира, из них примерно треть — бойцы. Магов — примерно половина, но не всякий обученный маг действительно может причинить вред, и уж тем более не всякий маг хочет его причинять. Те, кто об этом знают, не опасаются Гончих.  
\- Шестнадцать процентов от населения мира — это всё-таки довольно много.  
\- Но мы тоже хотим жить спокойно, Ярь. Гончих гнобили из-за страха перед ними, и сейчас мы максимально закрыты, выпускаем во внешний мир только тех, кто не подставит нас. Нет, мудаки, конечно, везде есть... Но с ними Гончие в основном разбираются самостоятельно, не дожидаясь, пока обыватели и тем более регулярная армия окажутся втянуты.  
Слова Денвера о регулярной армии меня насторожили больше всего. Что, случались прецеденты? Впрочем, он же говорил — раньше с положением Гончих в мире всё было совсем плохо.  
\- Кроме Гончих, есть и простые солдаты и маги, - продолжил Змей, задумчиво разглядывая свои пальцы. Пощёлкал ногтями. - Аргарцы натаскивают своих магов так, что они мало чем уступают Гончим. Но по большей части это всё, - он так неожиданно поднял голову, что я даже вздрогнул, - политика. Лично меня это не волнует.


	4. Ревью: глава 4

Гайд по активным персонажам главы: 

Основные:

 **Я рре (Ярослав) "Саламандра" Самойлов** \- человек, 19. Иномирец (родной - Третий). Эмпат, начал обучение. Маг огня (заявлен как ученик Хироки Вечного).   
**Ф иа Нальмениар** \- дроу. Маг (нестихийный, специалиация - Тени). В настоящее время является любовницей Ярре.   
**Д енвер "Змей" Никас** \- оборотень (рептилия, змея). Химик (специализация: неорганика, обучается). Дополнительная специализация: холодное оружие (бой на дальней дистанции: метание).   
**Хир ока "Вечный" Вальен** \- оборотень (рептилия, дракон). Гончий. Маг стихии огня, куратор обучения магии огня. Заявлен как наставник Ярре Саламандры. 

Упоминаются:

 **Натани эль **\- фламма (антропоморфное существо стихии огня). Подруга Вечного, находится в жесткой френдзоне. >>>

_Ящер пригнул голову, скосил на меня темно-зеленый глаз и фыркнул, выдохнув облако дыма. В это облако и скатилась сидевшая у него на шее девушка.  
Ох, как она ругалась!.. Дракон некоторое время внимал, а потом будто съежился, собираясь в худое человеческое тело, и Вечный гневно уставился на спутницу:  
\- Натаниэль, ты наглая тварь!  
\- Это кто еще из нас тварь! - девушка помотала головой и чихнула. - Сначала дышишь дымом, а потом еще обзываешься...  
\- А я тебе что сказал? На землю сходить только после моего разрешения!  
\- Ты мог предупредить?!  
\- А ты могла послушаться?!.._

**Бь янка "Коготь" Тесс** \- демон стихии Огня, маг. Гончий. Старый друг Вечного. >>>

На меня они внимания обращать не собирались, и я уже хотел было уйти тихонько, дабы в случае чего не попасть под горячую руку, но после первого же шага меня поймали за плечи:  
\- Не торопись, Саламандра. Дай им выпустить пар, у них позади несколько тяжёлых недель.  
Бьянку я узнал по специфическому жару, который мог бы идти от раскалённого железа. Сознание Бьянки пахло, как костёр, дымом, и вместе это создавало неповторимое сочетание.   
\- Ты как тут оказался? - трепет перед этим демоном я растерял окончательно.   
\- Хиро позвал, - Бьянка был непривычно серьёзен и спокоен, не шутил, не ухмылялся. И наглухо закрылся: его амулет был мощнее, чем даже давным-давно подаренный мне личный амулет Вечного, и мне не по силам оказалось его пробить. Да, я попробовал.

Гайд по матчасти (цитаты):

**База для ментальной и стихийной магии**  
Я в это время приводил себя в порядок и брёл на медитацию, которая у меня уже в печёнках сидела. Но мне доступно — в таких выражениях, что я почувствовал себя последним дегенератом, - объяснили, что умение погружаться в собственное сознание — обязательное умение не только для менталиста, но и для стихийного мага, и мой наставник в магии тоже начнёт с медитации. А сейчас, когда я ещё не до конца освоил свою эмпатию, мне стоит быть благодарным наставнице за то, что меня ещё не отправили заниматься самостоятельно. В общем, я должен был сидеть на попе ровно и продолжать ковыряться в себе, пока не наступало время переходить в другую группу, на другие — нисколько не связанные с магией — занятия. 

**Ломка печати естественным путём**  
То ощущение собственного жара, которое накрыло меня в небе, было ничем иным, как первой ломкой печати. Вечный мог бы её восстановить, но оставил надлом, чтобы я привыкал к силе. Для меня это было ощущение тёплого и тяжёлого комка где-то под рёбрами, которое при первой же попытке обратиться к нему заполняло весь торс и тянулось к кончикам пальцев, а при желании растекалось и к ногам, согревая и даря бодрость. Вечный объяснил, там же, на утёсе, что каждый маг ощущает это по-разному, и этим «тёплым комком» ещё нужно научиться управлять, но пока хватит с меня и этого. Я, помню, очень удивился: если это — ничтожная часть силы, то как же ощущается вся сила?.. Позже я узнал, что точно так же.


	5. Ревью: глава 5

Гайд по активным персонажам главы:

Основные:

**Я рре (Ярослав) "Саламандра" Самойлов** \- человек, 20. Иномирец (родной - Третий). Эмпат, начал обучение. Маг огня (заявлен как ученик Хироки Вечного).   
**С иба "Турумти" Кельнер** \- оборотень (птица, кречет). Гончий. Наставник, химик.   
**Анхелое Нессима** \- демон стихии Воздуха, маг. Гончий. Наставник в магии воздуха.  
 **Хан "Шут" Нармо** \- демон стихии Воды, маг. Гончий. Связной (работает в Третьем).

_Потрясающее зрелище, на самом деле: высоченный и широкоплечий мужик с мускулами, которым я позавидовал отнюдь не белой завистью, крутит... Что-то... Что-то крутит на длинных цепях. Судя по тому, как ходили мышцы на спине здоровяка (не иначе, как демон, остальные такими не вырастают), это было отнюдь не так просто, как выглядело._  
@  
\- Не составишь мне компанию? - попросил он, приостановившись у крытой беседки. Я, разумеется, согласился: интересно же!  
Внутри было теплее и светлее, и я наконец-то разглядел Хана вблизи. Грива у него была сизая, со странным светло-сиреневым отливом, и, даже будучи сплетённой в косу, достигала ягодиц. Кроме гривы и ширины плеч ничто о демоническом происхождении, в общем-то, не напоминало, разве что рост: я был этому Хану по подбородок. Глаза обычные, светло-голубые, вполне европейского разреза, черты лица — тоже...  
В общем, ничего примечательного, если забыть о сиреневой гриве, припорошенной снегом. 

Упоминаются:

**Альварес "Птаха"** \- эльф. Бывший сосед Ярре.  >>>

_Эльф пребывал дома в гордом одиночестве: сидел на кровати, поджав ноги и обложившись вещами._  
\- Кто это такой умный, что устраивает занятия вечерами? - недовольно поинтересовался Альварес, бросив на меня короткий взгляд.  
\- Это не занятие, - его тон не мог ухудшить моего настроения. - Просто Вечный не мог меня проводить и опасался, что я заблужусь безо всякого освещения.  
\- Вечный? - сосед смягчился. - Тогда ладно. Смотри, - он поднял руку, демонстрируя заднюю сторону предплечья. У самого локтя нахохлилась пташка, крепко сжав крылья. Она казалась настолько реальной, что, не будь она чисто чёрной, я бы, пожалуй, попросился потрогать.  
Когда Альварес Птаха закончил обучение и стал полноправным Гончим, знаком его предсказуемо оказалась птица. 

**Тимаринели Нармо** \- эмри (антропоморфное создание с чертами зверя, здесь - пса). Связной (работает в Третьем).  >>>

_\- Хан и его Тим — связные... Гончие, которые ради соблюдения баланса силы живут в другом мире. В твоём, кстати. Через них и твоим родителям весточку передавали._  
\- Они видели моих родителей? - я не дёрнулся только потому, что окаменел от изумления.  
\- Лично встретиться не довелось, - а вот теперь дёрнулся: мягкий голос сзади стал полной неожиданностью. До сих пор настолько беззвучно и неощутимо ко мне подобраться не могли.  
Пора бы уже отвыкнуть удивляться (я, в конце концов, летал на драконе!), но таких субъектов я пока ещё не встречал. Внешне — то ли очень низкорослый и жилистый мужчина, то ли ребёнок со взрослым лицом... Впрочем, человеком он точно не был, а значит, все попытки пытаться определить его возраст провалились бы.  
Не могло быть человеком существо с настороженными ушами типа пёсьих и хвостом, мотающимся где-то у него за спиной.   
Существо присело, не отрывая пяток от земли, заинтересованно качнуло хвостом, уставилось на меня глазами без белков:   
\- По времени накладка получилась, мы успели только найти твою семью и подготовить встречу, - столь же мягко продолжило оно, и, хотя Сиба улыбался, как счастливый идиот, и опасности вроде не было, у меня мурашки по коже пошли. - А разговаривали с ними уже наши сменщики, - и тут же, безо всякого перехода, тоном ли, паузой ли: - меня зовут Тимаринели. Тим. Привет, Сиба. 

**Кай "Шелест" Герран** \- человек, 26. Гончий. Маг Воздуха (закончил обучение в 23). Мастер меча, наставник для начинающих Гончих. Позиционируется как второй по уровню мечник всей Упряжки.  >>>

_\- Вот он, - Анхелое положил ладонь мне на плечо, и это успокоило меня куда вернее комка снега за шиворот. Брр, ну и холодные же у него руки! - Кай. Второй мечник Упряжки._  
Я впервые видел этого Кая Геррана, и, признаться, меня он удивил. Вот этот худенький парнишка, на вид самую малость старше меня — настолько хорош? Да ладно!   
Он спокойно держал два укороченных меча в опущенных руках и шёл, слегка пружиня на взрытом десятками ног песке.   
@  
После вдохновенной речи Сибы на тему мастерства демонов я уже не думал, что этот Кай сколько-нибудь долго продержится в бою. А между тем... Он буквально взрывался вихрем атак и умудрялся одновременно держать на расстоянии обоих, - при том, что Анхелое с подругой, очевидно, далеко не в первый раз работали в паре, двигались слаженно, били метко и уворачивались быстро. Любо-дорого смотреть. Кай начал сдавать минут через пять непрерывной рубки: больше уворачивался, чем парировал, замедлился. 

**Бьянка "Коготь" Тесс** \- демон стихии Огня, маг. Гончий. Старый друг Вечного.  >>>

_Я орал в голос, когда на арене появился Бьянка с ещё одним ярко выраженным демоном, оба с обычными полуторными мечами. Перебрасываясь шутками и замечаниями, почти неслышными за поднявшимся восторженным шумом, они смогли превратить свою битву в действительно захватывающее зрелище.  
Вместе со всеми я поприветствовал победу Бьянки громкими воплями и чуть не уронить задремавшего Сибу._

**Алиса Камерон** \- демон стихии Огня. Не обучалась магии специально. Позиционируется как мастер боевых искусств, мечник. Не будучи Гончей, училась вместе с Анхелое Нессима.  >>>

_К моему удивлению, по его знаку поднялся с места Нессима, а вместе с ним — женщина с того края площадки. Она была миловидна лицом, но жилиста, как ремень, и даже с такого расстояния давила на меня, как раньше — Бьянка. Огненный демон, стало быть. Интересный расклад..._  
\- Да ладно, - Сиба ничтоже сумняшеся плюхнулся на освободившееся место, сонно потирая глаза. - Сдурели, что ли? Алиса с Ане против одного Кая!  
\- Это плохо? - я не отвлекался от арены. Кай спокойно ждал в центре арены, и, когда демоны подошли на расстояние вытянутой вооруженной руки, он уважительно им поклонился.   
\- Это странно, - Сиба был обескуражен. - Кай, конечно, умница, но... Силу Ане ты себе представляешь, так вот, Алиса с ним на одном уровне, они учились вместе. По мне, так Каю и одного Анхелое хватит: Кай лучше, как мечник, но хуже, как маг... А Алиса ещё и другой стихии! 

Гайд по матчасти (цитаты):

**Баланс силы между мирами и его соблюдение**  
\- Хан и его Тим — связные... Гончие, которые ради соблюдения баланса силы живут в другом мире. В твоём, кстати. Через них и твоим родителям весточку передавали.

**Эмри и их повадки**  
...мягкий голос сзади стал полной неожиданностью. До сих пор настолько беззвучно и неощутимо ко мне подобраться не могли.  
Пора бы уже отвыкнуть удивляться (я, в конце концов, летал на драконе!), но таких субъектов я пока ещё не встречал. Внешне — то ли очень низкорослый и жилистый мужчина, то ли ребёнок со взрослым лицом... Впрочем, человеком он точно не был, а значит, все попытки пытаться определить его возраст провалились бы.  
Не могло быть человеком существо с настороженными ушами типа пёсьих и хвостом, мотающимся где-то у него за спиной.   
Существо присело, не отрывая пяток от земли, заинтересованно качнуло хвостом, уставилось на меня глазами без белков

**Щиты эмри**  
Интересные щиты, я таких ещё не видел... Они не блокировали все эмоции, а скорее рассеивали, смешивая с чужими, и пока я не останусь с ним наедине, я не почувствую его присутствия.

**Крупнейшая арена тренировочной базы**  
Я всегда обходил её по широкой дуге: она стояла в отдалении от остальных и размерами сильно напоминала спортивный стадион. Пожалуй, это было самое монументальное здание всей базы.  
И самое защищённое. Разглядеть очертания арены становилось возможным только с дюжины метров (зрительный фильтр), услышать происходящее внутри — с трёх (звуковой фильтр), вход прятался не только за дверьми, но и за решёткой. В дверном проёме я буквально почувствовал, как неведомая сила осмотрела и ощупала меня изнутри и снаружи, убеждаясь в отсутствии у меня оружия и дурных намерений.

**Официальная одежда Анхелое Нессима как князя Нессима (главы Дома)**  
Да, должен признать, выглядел он намного эффектнее, чем все Гончие, вместе взятые: обтянутый тонкой тканью торс (рубаха была перехвачена ремнями у него на груди, на поясе и возле локтей), многослойная безрукавка поверх, многослойный же яркий пояс, добротные немаркие штаны (их тоже прижимали к коже ремни — два на бёдрах, один на голени). Обувь к костюму прилагалась, правда, простецкая. Я безотчётно ожидал чего-то вычурного, с набитым узором или там шитьём... Нет, простые короткие сапоги. 

**Демоны и яды**  
\- На демонов не действуют яды растительного происхождения, - пояснил Хан, заметив моё недоумение, - только химические. Алкоголь, табак, любые наркотики нашего мира я могу хоть тоннами жрать и ничего мне не будет. Выпивку, и ту приходится как-то зачаровывать, чтобы хоть малейший эффект был.


End file.
